


Booty Call (formerly "F*ck Buddies")

by koalathebear



Category: Against the Wall
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's not sure at what point the frantic couplings have turned into something more.  All he knows is that in the evenings, when the phone rings, his pulse quickens when he sees the caller ID and when he hears her voice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I need to see you."_

He stares down at the phone after the call has finished. The knowledge that Abby's on the way over to his apartment puts a smile of anticipation on his face.

The booty calls from Abby have become the highlight of Brody's life. 

He's not sure at what point the frantic couplings have turned into something more. All he knows is that in the evenings, when the phone rings, his pulse quickens when he sees the caller ID and when he hears her voice.

He's always thought that his partner's little sister was cute – pesky, but cute. Tousled, flyaway, blonde hair, a perky smile and an off-kilter way about her. She's still not his type, but he still can't rid his mind of thoughts of her.

Richie's protective of Abby - the Kowalski brothers are all extremely protective of Abby. He knows he's taking his life into his hands by answering the booty calls but he doesn't care.

She knocks on the door. In seconds, the door is open, she's in his arms, warm, naked and hungry and nothing else matters.

*

After only a few months, finds he wants more. After more than six months, he finds he wants everything. 

When he sees Abby sit up and pull her clothes back on without a glance back, it is an eerily reminiscent reverse echo of his 'relationships' with other women … No commitment, no ties and no promises He has spent most of his adult life fucking without consequences, enjoying the moment and moving on.

He finds himself wishing that instead of sitting up after sex, she will turn towards him, smile her off-kilter smile and drift off into sleep beside him. He wants to know everything about her …

*

They both gasp, stunned and exhausted after their mutual release, sweat gleaming on their naked bodies.

Before she can sit up, he puts a hand on her chest. "No, wait …" he says softly. Abby stares at him, confused.

"Stay," he tells her and her face is flushed, her lips swollen.

"Why?" she asks him gently.

"I need to see you …" he tells her with a gentle smile.


	2. First Time

Abby stares down into Brody's sleeping face. She's tempted to break her own rules. She wants to stay the night …

She's the one who laid the ground rules, though …

_No staying overnight, no commitment, we keep this a secret - this isn't a relationship …"_

_"Whatever you want, Abby,"_ Brody had agreed, a smile on his humorous face.

*

She remembers meeting him for the first him. Richie had waved at her when she had come to join him for their customary lunch date. 

"Hey Abby, meet Brody – he's my new partner. Brody – my sister, Abby."

Brody's gaze had noted her uniform, her blonde hair escaping from the neat bun that barely restrained its wildness.

She can tell he's a player and that he's not her type. It's been more than a year since she broke up with Brandon The Bastard and she's remained as chaste as a nun, not that she was particularly active while she was with him or before that. Abby's always been the studious one in the family, hard working and diligent – not the wild child, not the trouble maker and certainly not one to sleep around.

One day, after a chance encounter with Brandon, she sits alone in a café near the precinct salting her pretzels with tears.

"Whoever he is, he's not worth it," a voice remarks and she stares up into Brody's concerned eyes.

"Go away," she sniffles, searching in vain for a tissue. Brody hands her a serviette which she accepts with a muttered thanks before blowing her nose noisily.

Brody stares down at Richie's kid sister, blotchy-faced with swollen eyes and he finds himself attracted despite himself. He's seen her around a lot, seen the way she kids around with her brothers, seen the way she fights to be accepted, to prove herself in a family of loud and dominant males.

"Is that any way to treat someone who's drying your tears and offering to comfort you?" he jokes.

"Comfort me how?" she demands, with a sniffle.

"Mind-blowing sex?" he jokes and then the smile fades when she says.

"All right."

"All right?" he asks her.

"I'm agreeing to the mind-blowing sex," she tells him, rising to her feet and he finds himself looking around a bit frantically, as if expecting Richie to show up at any second.

They jump into a cab together and they sit side by side awkwardly, not touching. At his apartment, she insists on taking the stairs instead of the elevator, so they arrive at his place a little out of breath. Once through the doors though, everything changes and he grabs her – or maybe she grabs him. Whoever's doing the grabbing doesn't really matter because they're hanging on for dear life, mouths open, tongues tasting and exploring.

"Holy fuck," he mutters as they tear at each other's clothing. Their breathing is ragged and she moans as he touches her sensitive breasts. He touches her between her thighs, feeling how wet and ready she is.

"Pill?" he asks her and she shakes her head frantically, a look of frustration on her face.

He laughs, finds a condom and without further ado, grabs her hips in his hands, pulling her body against his before he rolls with her onto his bed. With a sudden jerk of his hips he slides inside her, her tightness engulfing him.

Abby moans at the sensation of fullness inside of her. Brody grunts with each shove of his hips and her eyes roll back as she feels his cock pull out, pause, than push back in, each time driving deeper into her body. 

Her senses are overtaken with feelings that she can't process, groaning as she feels the hot, pulsating flesh moving inside her with purpose, pushing aside all thought and reason. Brody begins to roll her hips, thrusting deeper and deeper.

He groans as he feels the tightness of her body clenching around him. He can see the look of wonderment on her face. Her hips are moving up against him and he lays down on top of her body, taking the weight off by propping himself on his arms, staring deeply into her eyes as he begins to fuck her. He fucks her hard with deep strokes, each time burying more of his cock inside her, her hips rising up to take him willingly, her hot cunt welcoming his hard cock. 

He can tell that she's not very experienced at this … but her enthusiasm more than compensates for her inexperience, as does the shocked pleasure in her blue eyes.

"Do you like this, Abby?” He teases her hoarsely. He pushes hard with his hips, a sharp intake of her breath signalling the deep thrust of his cock inside her. Almost all of his cock is inside her and Brody is unable to contain himself any longer, needing to fuck her hard and come. 

Abby's completely overwhelmed, unable to believe how wet she is … she can hear the sound of his cock plunging in and out of her … He's taking fully now, making her take the full measure of his cock with each thrust and her hips rise up to meet each thrust willingly. She can't believe how good it feels … she can't think of anything except Brody… she can't feel anything except the pleasure of being fucked by this man. Brody’s hips move powerfully as he fucks her fast and hard. Incoherent sounds escape her lips as her hips rise up to meet each stroke. Brody’s fingers move to her breasts, his fingers brushing across her sensitive nipples until the pleasure hardness tingles all the way down between her legs. 

His fingers are not gentle but the roughness makes her even more aroused and she feels herself tightening, pulsating around him … her moans becoming louder. She's never experienced this feeling of losing control before and she knows that she can't last much longer. From Brody's ragged breathing, she can tell that he's not going to last much longer either.

"Come on," he mutters hoarsely," the harsh slap of naked flesh filling the room as he fucks her. 

“Wrap your legs around and come with me.” He could believe that she could get any tighter, but when her slim legs lock behind his back, it feels like a hot furnace is engulfing him. He pumps into her several more times, each time sinking deeper and harder. He holds his breath, his cock buried deep inside her. He feels his body tighten …

Abby can feel him inside of her, jerking and twitching. She can tell from the look on Brody’s face that he is ready to come. She tightens her own muscles, gripping the thick flesh inside her and when he reaches down with his hand to rub against her sensitive clit, she gasps loudly, pleasure racing to her brain as her cunt spasms uncontrollably in climax. 

Her body jerks and twists beneath him as she can feel him climax within her even as he continues to thrust.

When it's over, he collapses heavily on top of her, breathless and sated.

He leaves her only long enough to dispose of the condom but then he's back and pulling her against him, his mouth on hers and kissing her lingeringly.

"Feeling better?" he asks her and she nods.

"Sex as therapy …" she mutters.

"Don't underestimate the benefits of no-strings, mindless sex," he remarks, looking very smug and satisfied.

"I could get used to it," she teases and he raises an eyebrow.

"I'm willing to oblige," he tells her seriously and she looks surprised.

He trails a fingertip down the curve of her breast before lowering his head to suckle at the nipple. "Yes … " 

He's not kidding. He programs his number into her cell phone and he walks her to the door and kisses her. "No strings, no questions asked …"

"And this is not a relationship, we're not dating, we're not a couple."

"Hell no," he says agreeably and she leaves his apartment with a smile curving her mouth, and the taste of him on her tongue.


End file.
